


Luxu is lust for a reason

by MagicalPoptarts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 'scuse me while i shove my ship down everyone's throats, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPoptarts/pseuds/MagicalPoptarts
Summary: Self indulgent one shot fic of Luxu enjoying himself to thoughts of one of his fellow apprentices.





	Luxu is lust for a reason

The days spent at the castle in Daybreak Town were rather peaceful. Ira spent most of his time either reading, or hanging out with Invi and Aced since the three of them were the eldest and closest due to a shared childhood. Ava and Gula were inseparable, oftentimes taking walks together or relaxing in the clover meadow on the hill. Luxu, would find a comfortable middle ground between the five of his fellow apprentices. Sometimes, he would join Ava and Gula, but would occasionally feel like a third wheel.  
Something about Ira and Aced intimidated him. He never showed it to them, or anyone else, but the feelings were still partially there.  
And then there was Invi. Luxu really liked spending time with the serpent-masked foreteller. She was strange, quiet around most, but he genuinely enjoyed her oddities and quirks. The way she elongated her ‘S’ sounds when she spoke, the way she’d hide her face when she became shy. She was...honestly adorable. Luxu swore the only thing that could rival Invi’s cuteness would be a Chirithy dressed up as Ava.

Luxu found himself staring up at his bedroom ceiling in the middle of the night, the only source of illumination were the stars and moon from the window and faint flickers of candle light from his bedside table. Today had been an oddity for certain, he’d seen the normally touch repulsed Invi cuddling with Ira in the common room like it was nothing! Luxu growled at the memory. He wanted to feel Invi that close against him as well. Hell, maybe even one of the other foretellers.  
But mostly Invi.

The thought of her pressed firmly yet so delicately against his slightly shorter frame made heat pool in his nethers, he could feel himself growing with his own lust and desire for the snake wearing woman. With a shaky breath, Luxu slid the pants he wore for sleep down his hips to rest lazily on his thighs. He was only going to put them back on, so why bother taking them off all the way? His underwear, of course, went along with the pants.

He imagined it was Invi undressing him. The shy blush that’d spread across her cheeks as she felt him up. The way she’d stick her tongue out in thought as she explored him with her hands.

Luxu let out a quiet groan, fingers ghosting over his semi erect length, teasing himself to full mast. He looked down at himself and firmly grasped his cock in his right hand, thumb pressing along the swollen glans. He gave himself a few gentle pumps, imagining that the hand wrapped so tightly around it was anyone’s but his own. How would Invi’s hand feel? Soft? Rough? Would she use her right or her left hand? What about the others…? Should he even try to think of what their hands would feel like on his body? On his cock?

Luxu’s left hand gently stroked his stomach, rubbing up and down slowly, reaching for the dip in his hips where his thighs met his pelvis. He rubbed firmly there, bucking up into his own hands as he discovered all of his sensitive spots. He pinched the skin, imagining it to be Invi’s teeth biting him. He throbbed at the image, pre beading at the tip of his dick. Luxu quickly thumbed it away and smeared it all along the head. It felt so good. So sticky and wet.

He moved his hand faster now, wishing he was inside Invi at this moment. How would she feel? Would Ira become jealous? Did Ira even have feelings for the serpentine forteller? They were awfully close after all.  
Luxu was jealous. He was absolutely jealous. He wanted to have Invi close to him. To hear her whisper his name in his ear in her sweet voice. Hear her cry out his name as he fucked her hard against her own bed. Or his bed. Or the wall. Luxu wasn’t a very picky man.

The thought of all the different positions, places, and ways he could take Invi caused his climax to draw ever closer. His left hand moved down to cup his own balls, furiously pumping at his swollen cock with his right. He wanted to cum. He wanted to cum so badly.

He wanted to cum in Invi’s mouth. On Invi’s face. In between her tits, on her back, in her ass, in her pussy. He wanted to feel every last bit of her body, feel everything she could offer him.

Voice catching in his throat, Luxu let out a garbled cry as he came, his hips bucking as thick white ropes of his release splattered against his own stomach. He went still, panting.

Luxu’s eyes grew heavy even though he knew he had to clean himself up. He could still feel himself twitching a little, and the thought of someone walking in and seeing him was almost enough to make him hard again. Alas, he needed to clean up and get to bed. The master had mentioned needing him for something important tomorrow after all.


End file.
